


Prom Date(s)

by Sam_Jake126



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Jake126/pseuds/Sam_Jake126
Summary: Prom is approaching for Shadowhunters around the world. The New York Institute is ready to host, but are those living there?Alec must make a decision about who to take to prom with all things considered. And who knows... maybe he'll just find his Prince Charming!





	1. Chapter 1

Shadowhunter prom ran much differently than Mundane prom. The New York Institute held one every year that would invite Shadowhunter teens from all over the world to come and party. Just for this one single night, they were all joined by their single similarity. Hundreds of people would pile into the Institute, which made cleanup abysmal. Normally that was Alec’s job since he wanted nothing to do with prom.

Except this year, Jace hadn’t gotten a date yet and this was Alec’s chance to actually go with him.

Alec’s past year had been a mess. From actually telling Jace how he felt to Izzy’s major breakup to trying to save the entire city of New York from possible threats. But, this was one thing he knew he could make his year better. He vowed he was going to have a better year than the last and that hadn’t really held up very well.

He remembered the night like it was yesterday. New Years night with Jace, Izzy, and Max. They were sitting out watching the fireworks from the institute balcony when he told him.

 

“I’m tired,” Max had said. “Izzy, can we go to bed?” She nodded and took Max back to his room for bed. This was Alec’s chance. His resolution last year was to tell Jace how he felt. And so far that hadn’t happened.

“Hey, Jace?” The blonde with an attitude turned and made eye contact with Alec’s. The words wouldn't come off his tongue. They were words he’d only dreamed of saying. And now it was time. “I need to tell you something and I don’t really know how.” Jace turned in his chair to face Alec.

“Alec, we’re parabatai. You can tell me anything.” Alec knew that. But, this wasn’t just anything to him. This was everything. “Is everything okay?” He nodded, licked his lips, and began to talk.

“Jace, I feel like you might know or you’re just a little too self-centered to notice. But, I’ve had feelings for you for a while now.” He stopped and looked up at Jace. “I don’t expect anything from you. I just needed to tell you.”

Jace looked into Alec’s eyes and took his hands.

“3….2….” The clock chimed down until midnight. Jace put a hand on Alec’s face and pulled him in as midnight rang. Their lips came together sending sparks to ignite around them. Alec didn’t object, but let Jace take control just in case. When Jace finally let go, he got up and left the balcony, but not before saying “Happy New Year, Alec.” Then he was gone. Leaving Alec on the balcony alone and with the kiss from Jace still lingering on his lips.

 

That kiss kept with Alec for a while. And he and Jace didn’t talk about it. Or anything much for that matter. And now it had been around five months since the kiss and Prom was coming up. He didn’t know what the kiss meant, but he knew he wanted to go with Jace. Even if Jace just saw it as going with a friend. Or a parabatai.

So he was going to ask him today. Three days before prom because why not do it last-minute?

“Hey Jace?” Alec flopped down on the couch in the Institute main room where Jace sat fiddling with a knife. “So, do you have prom plans?” Alec already knew the answer. He had Izzy investigate “just out of curiosity.”

“Nah, but I might just go solo this-” It clicked. “You want to go with me don’t you?” Does he say yes? This is not how he wanted this to go.  
“If you want to. As parab-”

“Of course. As parabatai. Sounds good. Maybe pick up two girls when we get there or something?” No. Had Jace forgotten New Years? Alec was not into girls! Was that not clear? And Alec’s whole group had actual dates. Izzy found this Downworlder named Shawn or something. Sheldon? He couldn’t really remember.

“Sounds great. I’ll come by your room before and we can walk there together.” Jace smiled and that was it. He got up and left without saying another word.

Now all he had to do was find a proper suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, in a situation like this, Alec would have asked Jace to help, but obviously, that wasn’t an option. So it would have to be Izzy. She didn’t share his style, but at least she made everything always look good. He called her in the middle of her training session, but she answered anyway. 

“Hey, big brother, what’s up?” Izzy took a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her neck. She sat down on a bench and focused on Alec’s stressful words. “Yeah, that’s no problem. Who are you going with, though? Don’t tell me J- of course, it’s him. Alec, that isn’t the smartest thing to do. This is Jace we’re talking about. After new years, I feel like this- yeah I know, but I just want to look af-” She wished he’d stop interrupting her so she could actually give him advice. 

“Izzy, this is my choice and if I get hurt, that’s my problem. Meet me in ten minutes for the suit.” He hung up and dropped onto his bed. Why was Jace the person he had to have feelings for? Why not literally any other male in New York? Jace. His brother. His parabatai. Alec put the pillow over his face and felt the smallest tear start to emerge from his eyes. Then the door opened. 

Max ran in the room with a piece of paper in his hands that looked like a letter. Alec took it as he gave it to him and immediately recognized the handwriting. Jace. 

Alec,  
Meet me in the place where it happened in ten minutes. We need to talk.  
Jace

Why hadn’t he sent a fire message? It must be too important or too secretive to do that. He’d just have to reschedule with Izzy because this was the main cause of his stress currently. Not a suit, but the one he’s actually maybe going with. 

 

Alec walks out onto the balcony where the two of them had their kiss. A cool breeze floats around his shoulders and neck. Similar to the feeling when the clock struck midnight. He hadn’t actually been back up here since that night. It had too many memories he wanted to keep out.

“Alec,” He turns over to see Jace standing looking over the balcony at the city below. He went to him and didn’t say a word. Jace’s hair hadn’t been brushed or groomed and his clothes were obviously not cleaned since he woke up. “I couldn’t write this down on paper because I owe it to you to actually say in person.” What was this? Alec’s hands starting shaking as words seemed to be stuck in his throat. “That night. I kissed you and it’s still something I think about.” 

“Me too,” 

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” He says with a scoff, which Alec smiled at, “But, I feel bad for what I did to you that night. I had too much to drink and I knew you needed to be kissed. I guess it just shouldn’t have been me. I’m sorry I gave you the wrong message, Alec. So, I’ll still go to prom with you, but as brothers. And I may take a girl back to my room with me and you have to be cool about that. I know it’s a lot to ask-” 

“No, you’re okay,” Jace smiles and pulls Alec in for a hug. Alec takes in the smell of his cologne as his entire world becomes fuzzy with Jace.

“Hey, maybe you’ll meet some gay Shadowhunter from the Paris Institute or something.” Or something, Alec thought. Jace didn’t do apologies, so this was the best he was going to get. And he took it. 

“I’ve got to go meet Izzy for something. I’ll see you around, though.” He leaves with the smell of Jace still lingering around him. He should move on. Jace was a lost cause. And like he said, Alec just needed to be kissed at that moment. And the alcohol! But, he had loved Jace for awhile. And that was the most painful thing he’d ever done. 

He’d go to prom with Jace and have fun. And forget about feelings. He’d go as brothers. As parabatai. And he’d have fun. 

 

“Okay, this is a nice suit, but are you comfortable? You look like we just propped you up against a wall.” Izzy sat in a chair next to the tailor as he stood in front of three mirrors. The tailor hadn’t said anything about the runes but was obviously uncomfortable. So was Alec. 

“I don’t know, Iz, it’s pretty tight.” The tailor brought him another suit that looks identical to the one he was wearing. He put the jacket on and immediately felt a weight off his back. This one actually fit. It was black with gold buttons in the shape of elephants going down the jacket. And the material inside was purple silk from some imported country. “I like the jacket.” He looked at his reflection and felt good for a change. He looked good. Real good. Jace will lov- no. Alec loves it. And that’s all that matters. 

“We’ll take it, then. I hate shopping with you, big brother. I’m glad you found something you like.” Izzy went up to the counter to pay as Alec took it all off and went to change into his normal clothes. 

He walked back to the changing rooms and found the one his clothes were in. The shadowhunter opened the curtain, which revealed a man inside completely naked. 

“Oh! I’m- I’m so sorry!” He closed the curtain, but the man came out with his clothes in hand and immediately went to another stall. As the man walked by, Alec could have sworn his eyes flickered to appear like cat eyes. Maybe that was just Alec’s stress or something. But, those eyes stayed with Alec. 

“Alec?” Izzy walked in and saw his brother still not changed. “C’mon, we need to get going.” Alec understood and went into the stall to change. But, he couldn’t figure out the man who’s now in the stall right next to him. Who was he? Alec lacked the confidence to go up to him, though. But, those eyes. 

They were beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

All Alec could think about was the man with the cat eyes. When he fell asleep that night, he dreamed of them. When he woke up that morning, he saw them behind his eyes. He even thought he saw the man on his way to breakfast. So Alec figured it was time to figure out who he actually was. 

Alec walked through the door of the clothing store they bought the suit from and jumped as the little bell rang. The tailor who measured him was at the front desk, eyes wide at the sight of him. Great. Alec scared yet another mundane. 

“Mr. Lightwood,” The man began and walked over to Alec. Clearly, he wasn’t forgotten. His grey mustache was curlier than it was yesterday, but he still seemed nervous. “Can I help you with anything?” Alec cleared his throat. 

“Yes, there was a gentleman who was in the store at the same time I was also buying a suit. Do you by any chance know who he was?” The tailor goes over to the desk and looks through his receipts. It can’t possibly be this hard, he thought. 

“I’m sorry, but there wasn’t a man in the store the same time you were. There was a lady and her son, but he was quite young. Sorry, Mr. Lightwood.” Alec thanked the man, then left the store. How could he have not been in the store? Maybe he just didn’t buy anything. Whoever the man was, he obviously didn’t want to be seen. He ran at the sight of Alec and didn’t end up buying anything. 

Alec started walking back to the institute when he saw the massive crowd of people standing outside. Shadowhunter teens. Great. He wedged himself between them to get to the back door only New York Shadowhunters knew. Behind there were Isabelle and Sherwin having a picnic. 

“Nice to see you two are making our guests feel welcome.” Alec opened the door, but not before Izzy ran up to him. “You and Sampson seem to be having fun.” 

“Simon. Alec, his name is Simon.” She crossed her arms and looked back at her boyfriend. Alec didn’t have time for Izzy’s little boy toys she always seemed to have. “Are you excited for tonight?” Alec shrugged. He was excited to go with Jace but also annoyed he still hadn’t found his cat-eyed man. “Well, get excited because it starts in three hours. You better go get ready.” He nodded and proceeded to go inside the institute. 

The entire place was decorated for the event. The colors this year were blue and green to signify the one world we all lived in that connected us. It was cheesy to Alec, but there wasn’t a better idea. Green and blue streamers fell from the ceiling, balloons everywhere, and a full bar and DJ set up. The Institute barely looked like the Institute. 

Alec made his way back to his room to get ready, even though he still couldn’t believe what was happening. He grabbed the pants already laid out on his bed by Izzy and slipped them on. He followed with the rest of his clothes, ending with the jacket. He had bought a boutonniere for Jace in case that was actually going to happen, but he didn’t have his hopes up. 

It was almost time to pick Jace up by the time Alec got ready. 

 

The young Shadowhunter shut his bedroom door and put the “do not disturb” sign up in case some couple gets the idea to go make out in his room before he gets back. Jace’s room was right down the hall. Alec sighed in order to breathe, then knocked on the door. 

Jace opened the door sending Alec into a flurry of emotions. The blonde was wearing the sharpest suit Alec had ever seen. It was classy, but with a few Jace touches here and there. His top button was unbuttoned intentionally to attract eyes. His hair was clean and in a more underwear model fashion. Everything about Jace just made Alec remember why he loved the boy. This wasn’t the Jace he fell for, but it was nice nonetheless. 

“Ja-Jace you-you look great.” The blonde pull him in for a hug, then looks down at the boutonniere in Alec’s hand. “Hey, I got you one too. I figured everyone likes roses.” Alec pinned Jace’s to his jacket, then Jace did the same. 

“Oh, look at my boys!” Isabelle comes running by with a camera in her hand and the Simon boy trailing behind with the bag. “Gosh, you two are too cute!” She snaps another picture, then Alec scoots her to leave. She runs off in her long red dress leaving the two boys. 

“So, Mr. Lightwood,” 

“Mr. Wayland,” 

“Shall we?” Jace motions Alec to take his arm and Alec accepts. They start walking to the main prom room as Alec starts to be able to breathe. 

It’s him and Jace now. No cat-eyed man. Just him and Jace.


End file.
